pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighting The Poison Family
Story Everyone enters the gym at lunch time and see Koga and Janine ready to battle. Koga: Welcome. Janine: Let’s get this started. Jon and Jake head to the battlefield, while Josie and Jack head over towards the stands while their Pokemon head over there too. There is a referee waiting to officiate. Jon and Jake stand next to each other and Koga nods to the referee. Referee: The Gym Battle is about to begin. Jon and Jake, the challengers. Koga and Janine as the Gym Leaders. This battle will permit each trainer to use one Pokemon each. When one teams Pokemon is unable to battle, the battle will be over. Begin! Koga sends out Venomoth and Janine sends out Arbok. Jon: Arbok. Jake: But who is the other Pokemon. Rotom-Dex: Allow me! Rotom-Dex shows them Venomoth. Rotom-Dex: Venomoth, the Poison Moth Pokemon. Venomoth can move quietly through the air and are unnoticed most of the time. The power in their wings can stun any opponent. Rotom-Dex stops the description. Jon: Thanks Rotom. Poliwhirl, lets go! Jon sends out Poliwhirl. Jack: Poliwag evolved! Josie: Must have happened yesterday. Jake: Scyther, you’re up! Jake sends out Scyther. Koga: Interesting choices. Janine: Coil! Arbok uses Coil and increases it Attack, Defence and Accuracy. Jon: Uh oh. Jake: It’s fine. Quick Attack! Scyther moves fast towards Arbok using Quick Attack. Janine: Fire Fang! However, Arbok intercepts with Fire Fang and causes Scyther some damage. Jake: What?! Jon: Coil increase the Attack, Defence and Accuracy of the user. Jake: I see. Koga: Toxic! Venomoth uses Toxic towards Scyther. Jon: Water Gun! Poliwhirl uses Water Gun and stops Toxic. Jake: Air Slash! Scyther then uses Air Slash. Koga: Psychic! Venomoth uses Psychic and sends the move towards Poliwhirl instead. Jon: Ice Punch! Poliwhirl stops the attack using Ice Punch. Jake: They are good. Jon: As a Gym Leader and a member of the Elite Four, I’d expect nothing else. Jake: Yeah, it makes it so much better. Janine: Gunk Shot! Arbok uses Gunk Shot towards Poliwhirl. Jon: Bubble Beam! Poliwhirl uses Bubble Beam and cancels out Gunk Shot. Jake: Air Slash! Scyther uses Air Slash and hits Arbok, but does almost nothing. Jon: Bubble Beam! Poliwhirl uses Bubble Beam again towards Venomoth. Koga: Bug Buzz! Venomoth uses Bug Buzz and stops Bubble Beam and also hits both Poliwhirl and Scyther. Koga: Toxic! Venomoth uses Toxic, which hits Poliwhirl, badly poisoning him. Jon: Poliwhirl! Poliwhirl takes some Poison damage. Jake: You okay? Jon: Yeah we can continue. Janine: Fire Fang! Arbok moves fast using Fire Fang. Jon: Let’s make this our own. Rain Dance! Poliwhirl uses Rain Dance and it begins to rain, and stops Fire Fang. Venomoth also begins to have trouble flying. Jake: Nice. Jon: Puts Poliwhirl in his element. Janine: Dragon Tail! Jon: Ice Punch! Before Arbok can start to use Dragon Tail, but Poliwhirl hits it with Ice Punch and causes Arbok to become frozen. Janine: Swift Swim. Koga: Venoshock! Venomoth hits Poliwhirl with Venoshock, causing a lot of damage. Jon: Of course Venomoth would have that. Janine: Gunk Shot! Arbok uses Gunk Shot towards Scyther. Jake: Air Slash! .Scyther uses Air Slash to stop it Jake: Slash! Scyther runs fast to hit Arbok using Slash. Jon: Bubble Beam! Poliwhirl launches a powerful Bubble Beam towards Arbok. Koga: Psychic! Venomoth uses Psychic to stop the attack. Janine: Coil! Arbok uses Coil again and raises its Attack, Defence and Accuracy. Jake: Slash! Scyther heads in using Slash. Janine: Fire Fang! When Scyther is close, Arbok uses Fire Fang to cling onto Scyther. Jon: Oh no. Water Gun! Koga: Toxic! Poliwhirl uses Water Gun, but Venomoth gets Toxic off and hits Scyther. Water Gun then hits Arbok. Jon: Argh. Jake: Now both our Pokemon are poisoned. Koga: What will you do now? Give up? Jake: We never give up. The rain is still up. Jon: Bubble Beam! Poliwhirl uses Bubble Beam towards Venomoth. Koga: Bug Buzz! Venomoth uses Bug Buzz and stops Bubble Beam and then hits Poliwhirl too. Then Poliwhirl and Scyther both get poison damage. The rain stops. Jon: Now what? Jake: Quick Attack! Scyther uses Quick Attack. Koga: Psychic! Venomoth uses Psychic and stops Scyther in her tracks. Jon: Bubble Beam! Poliwhirl uses Bubble Beam towards Venomoth. Janine: Dragon Tail! Arbok stops the attack using Dragon Tail. Koga: Go! Venomoth lifts Scyther into the air and then launches her at Poliwhirl with a lot of force, causing damage to both Pokemon and who are laying on top of each other. Koga: Venoshock! Venomoth uses Venoshock, hitting both Pokemon and causing a lot of damage. Then poison hurts them even more. Jon: No! Jake: Can you both go on? Poliwhirl and Scyther stagger up. Koga: I have to congratulate you on training two powerful Pokemon. Not many would still be going at this point. Jake: Thanks. Jon: Water Gun! Poliwhirl uses Water Gun, but into the air. Jake: What are you doing? The Water Gun begins to fall towards Poliwhirl. Jon: Ice Punch! Poliwhirl uses a powerful Ice Punch on the Water Gun as it falls, causing it to freeze and head towards Venomoth. Janine: Gunk Shot! Arbok uses Gunk Shot, cancelling out the move. Jake: It was a good idea. Jon: Yeah. But we need to think of more. Janine: Coil! Arbok uses Coil once more. Jon: Who is more of a threat? Jake: They both are equally a threat. Jon: Which is annoying. Jake: Make the battlefield work for you. Scyther and I will go along with it. Scyther nods at this. Jon: Rain Dance! Poliwhirl uses Rain Dance and it begins to rain again. Koga: This didn’t help you last time. Jon: Doesn’t mean it won’t this time. Janine: Gunk Shot! Arbok uses Gunk Shot towards Scyther. Jon: Ice Punch! Poliwhirl uses Ice Punch to stop Gunk Shot. Jon: Now, Bubble Beam. Poli, Po! Poliwhirl nods and uses Bubble Beam around himself and Scyther. Jon: Now! Poliwhirl uses Ice Punch to freeze the Bubble Beam. Jake: I see. Now, Air Slash! Scyther uses Air Slash and pushes the frozen Bubble Beam towards both Arbok and Venomoth. Venomoth: Bug Buzz! Venomoth uses Bug Buzz and destroys the frozen Bubble Beam. Jon: Now! Poliwhirl is behind Venomoth and hits it with Ice Punch, causing a lot of damage. Scyther hits Arbok using Slash. Janine: Sneaky. Koga: I see. Poliwhirl and Scyther take some more Poison damage. Jon: Water Gun! Poliwhirl uses Water Gun. Koga: Psychic! Venomoth uses Psychic and stops Water Gun. Janine: Dragon Tail! Arbok uses Dragon Tail on the Water Gun and it heads really fast towards Scyther, hitting her. Jake: Quick Attack! Scyther uses Quick Attack and hits Arbok. The Poliwhirl and Scyther take more poison damage. Koga: Venoshock! Venomoth hits both Poliwhirl and Scyther using Venoshock, causing a lot more damage. They are barely able to get back up. Jake: Are you okay to continue? Scyther and Poliwhirl nod, panting a lot. Jon: We need to make every attack count from here on out. Jake: Right. Janine: Gunk Shot! Koga: Bug Buzz! Gunk shot and Bug Buzz combine and heads straight towards Poliwhirl and Scyther. Jon: Bubble Beam! Jake: Air Slash! Air Slash and Bubble Beam combine and stops the Gunk Shot and Bug Buzz combo. Jon: What now? Jake: We can’t get close at all. The rain stops falling. Jake: Can’t you use one of your Alolan tricks? Jon: Poliwhirl is too tired. And we need to work together to win. Jon then remembers when he met Poliwag. Jon: Poliwag was mischevious. Jake: Huh? Jon: Remember when we first met in Cerulean Poliwhirl? Poliwhirl nods. Jon: Then become that again! Ice Punch! Poliwhirl nods and uses Ice Punch all over the battle field making ice pillars all around. Jon: Go! Jake: Quick Attack! Koga: Psychic! Scyther uses the ice platforms to uses Quick Attack and hit Venomoth before it can use Psychic. Jack: Awesome! Jon: Bubble Beam! Poliwhirl uses Bubble Beam towards Arbok, causing some of the pillars to shatter and fly into the air. Janine: Dragon Tail! Arbok uses Dragon Tail to stop Bubble Beam. Jon: Again! Jake: Air Slash! Both Pokemon attack. Bubble Beam hits Arbok and Air Slash hits Venomoth but also sends the ice shards from the pillars at Arbok and Venomoth, causing them both damage, but they are still just going. Jake: Slash! Scyther movies fast and hits both Pokemon with Slash. Jon: ICE PUNCH! Poliwhirl moves fast and hits both Venomoth and Arbok with Ice Punch, freezing them both in place. Jake: Air Slash! Jon: Water Gun! Both moves hits Arbok and Venomoth, breaking the ice and knocking them out. Referee: Venomoth and Arbok are both unable to battle. Jon and Jake are the victors. Poliwhirl and Scyther high five then fall over in exhaustion. Jon and Jake head over to them. Jon: You were both awesome. Jake: Couldn’t have done it without you guys. Jon and Jake return their Pokemon. Jack, Josie and the others join them on the battlefield. Koga returns Venomoth and Janine returns Arbok and then both head over to Jon and Jake. Koga: That was a very fine battle. Janine: You used your Pokemon’s strength to your advantage. Jake: Thanks. It really wasn’t easy. Koga: Good. Here! Koga and Janine hand both Jon and Jake a Gym Badge each. Janine: The Soul Badge. Jake: Thank you! After a while, everyone is in the Pokemon Center. Everyone’s Pokemon is out eating, except Snorlax. Jack and the others are eating also. Josie: You were both great today. Jon: Thanks. Jack: Your teamwork is getting a lot better. Jake: It sure is. Jon: Maybe we should have some Tag battle practice every now and then. Jake: It would help us understand each other more. Ivysaur notices a Pokemon standing next to them, the rabbit Pokemon who has been following our heroes. The screen freezes on the Pokemon. Major events * Characters Jon Spencer Jake Timberlake Josie Adams Jack Wilson Koga Janine Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Poliwhirl * Nidoqueen * Ivysaur * Charmeleon * Mankey Josie * Cinccino * Delphox * Kabuto * Swadloon * Gloom * Voltorb Jake * Charizard * Nidorino * Pikachu * Scyther * Pidgeotto Jack * Squirtle * Butterfree * Magnemite Koga and Janine * Venomoth * Arbok Wild * Scorbunny Category:Kanto: The New Path Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes